I Found You
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: Touko decides to let her pokemon have a play day, but when night comes around and she remembers a certain green-haired young man, her heart breaks. What happens when N shows up? ToukoxN


**Okay, this is my first oneshot in a while, and it's pokemon. Yup, my newest pairing addiction, NxTouko/White!**

**Now for the credits.**

**Pokemon and its characters (c) Game Freak, Nintendo**

**Fic Idea (c) Me**

* * *

I Found You

Touko x N

One-shot

Touko stared at the light blue sky as she stood sat in a meadow, letting out a sigh as she stretched her arms.

"Ah! What a gorgeous day!" she sighed. It's been a while since she was outside on a day like this. For the past two seasons, she was always running around, battling and trying to save the world. Since her final battle with N and his father two seasons ago, things have always kept her busy.

With fall and winter, it was either too cold or there was too much rain to have a beautiful day like this one. But she wasn't busy enough to forget the green-haired young man. She glanced at her belt.

"I think today we should take a break." she giggled as she pulled out her pokeballs. Her smile grew as she tossed them into the air.

"C'mon out guys!" she cried. Immediately the pokeballs opened to reveal Samurott, Liepard, Reshiram, Liligant, Cicinno, and Zorua as they stood there, waiting patiently for their human friend. She giggled as she knelt down and stroked Zorua's head.

"Today's a play day, so go and have fun." she explained. Almost everyone except for Reshiram, Liepard, and Samurott began to chase each other in a game of tag. Touko smiled, pulling out their food bowls from her bag and setting them down before pulling out their food. She felt a nudge and turned to see Reshiram staring at her, her blue eyes glimmering bright blue in the sunlight. She made a soft noise, nudging her again.

"Reshiram, what's wrong?" she asked. She placed her hand on Reshiram's nose, stroking it softly. The pokemon gave a soft sigh before walking a few steps away, careful to avoid crushing the bowls or the other pokemon due to her large size. She curled up to take a nap and Liepard went to join her. Touko smiled sadly, she knew Reshiram was trying to tell her something. But she didn't know what.

_"I can hear what pokemon are saying. Let me hear yours, I want to know what it thinks of you." _a familiar voice echoed. Just the simple thought of questioning what a pokemon was trying to say brought back memories of N. She felt a sharp pain in her chest, she really and truly missed the mysterious young man. After what happened at team Plasma's castle, he had disappeared with Zekrom and his other pokemon.

She knew she should hate him, but she couldn't bring herself to. He only had good intentions, and after seeing what his childhood was like in his bedroom at the castle, she understood. He didn't have hardly any human contact, just his father's, and the two nice women who took care of her pokemon when she got there. All he had were pokemon friends, friends who were abused and neglected. Just looking into the room made her heart ache, but not out of pity.

During her encounters, she had grown to love the young man. Even though she knew what he was doing was wrong, her heart rebelled against her. She even confided in her best friend, Bel, about what she felt for the young man. Bel only smiled and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

_"It's okay to love him, Touko. Just do your best to support him, try and show him what he's doing is wrong. And most importantly, be there for him." _she had said. She stood up to his father when he was spitting hate at him, she did everything she could to support him. But even with her encouraging words, even when Touko supported him and tried her hardest to help him, he still left. He still did what he did. He still…

She smiled sadly as a lone tear streaked down her face. Even with everything he's done, she still loved him.

-Later-

Reshiram, Samurott, Liepard, Zorua, Liligant, and Cicinno watched their trainer as she slept. It was night now, but she had felt exhausted and laid down for a short rest, which turned into a deep sleep.

Reshiram was curled around her, supporting her upper body so that she was lying against her. Liepard curled at her side as Zorua and Cicinno rested on her lap. Samurott and Liligant watched on, making sure to keep guard in case any pokemon were to appear. Suddenly a power surged through Reshiram, she knew that all-too familiar presence. She raised her head as a shape appeared in the sky.

It was large and black, with a bit of bright, electric blue here and there. The form came closer, and Reshiram held back the urge to growl. It was Zekrom. Liepard, Samurott, and the others raised their heads just as the black dragon made his descent. The dragon-type landed a few feet from them, making sure not to rouse their trainer from her peaceful sleep. Liepard and Liligant were in front of the small group immediately, prepared to protect them. A figure stood on Zekrom's back before jumping to the ground. Samurott recognized the person immediately. It was N.

"Hello Samurott. It's been a while." N whispered. Samurott looked at Liepard and Liligant before growling, she knew N meant no harm to their trainer. Liepard and Liligant backed down instantly, retreating to their friend's side. Samurott turned her attention to N again and inclined her head. N nodded in return.

"Thank you." he whispered. He pulled out a pokeball, since there were only two clipped to his belt, and tossed it. Out came Zoroark, as the dark type stood on his two feet and looked at the group. Zorua perked up immediately and ran to her evolutionary form.

"Cii!" Cicinno cried, trying to stop the young pokemon. Zorua hadn't been with them when they had fought N and team Plasma, and had no idea how dangerous they were. Zorua stopped a foot away and looked at N with wide eyes. N smiled before kneeling down and picking up the small pokemon.

"Hello little one. I don't believe we've met." N greeted softly. Zorua looked at the young man closely, he had tea green hair and bright green eyes, a cap like Touko's, except that it was black and gray. He wore ordinary clothes, and she couldn't sense anything bad from him. She smiled and yipped excitedly.

"Zoru!" she yipped. He smiled before setting her down so that she could get acquainted with his Zoroark, who took an exceptional interest in his pre-evolution. He looked at Touko's sleeping form before approaching, earning protective stares from the other pokemon. Zekrom joined his hero and stood next to Reshiram, looking at the sleeping girl that his hero had an immense interest in. N looked at Reshiram before kneeling down next to Touko and pulling her into his lap.

He stared down at her, before placing his hand on her head and stroking her hair. It felt soft, like little feathers under his fingers. She gave a soft sigh before nuzzling her face into his chest. He stiffened a little, before continuing to stroke her hair. He felt his stomach tighten, like there were a bunch of butterflies in it, and his body heat up.

He had never felt these things before, and he started feeling them after his first encounter with Touko. Each time they met, the feeling would get stronger. After he had left the castle, he went to find out exactly what this feeling was. He found someone who could help, and they gave him proper education to make it in the human world.

He smiled softly before noticing that she was crying in her sleep. She had a handful of his shirt in her hand and was crying, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and started rocking her back and forth, in a calming manner. She started to whimper a little.

"N…" he stopped rocking her and stared down at her. He was surprised, he thought she hated him. He couldn't blame her if she did though, he had done a lot of bad things. She nuzzled her face deeper into his chest, making his cheeks flush bright red. He felt her stir and looked down at her just as her eyes opened and stared into his soft, green ones.

"N…?" she gasped. He nodded as he placed his hand against her cheek and caught a few tears that fell. Her face went bright red as she abruptly sat up and scooted out of his lap, disappointing him somewhat. She stared at him.

"W-what're you- how are you-" she stammered. He raised his eyebrow, this wasn't like her. He had known her only as a brave person, someone who would never back down from any challenge. But staring at her now, bright red and stammering, filled him with confidence. He had to admit that she looked adorable with her face like that. Suddenly she flung her arms around him and buried her face into his neck, sobbing loudly. He stared at her in confusion and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Shh- it's okay. I'm here, I'm here…" N soothed. This only seemed to make her cry harder as he began to rock her back and forth, trying everything he could to calm her down. Touko only held onto him tightly as she cried, she couldn't believe it. He had come back, the person she cared for more that anything had come back. But this also seemed to reopen doors with pain inside, thus making her cry. The pokemon watched as the two humans held to each other tightly, smiling.

After a few minutes, Touko pulled away. She looked at the ground in embarrassment as N stared at her. After a moment she took a deep breath and stared at him.

"So…why did you come back?" she asked softly. That was the one question that stood out among the others she had wanted to ask. Why had he come back? He was silent before staring at the ground.

"After I left…I went to another region where a fellow ex-criminal was staying. I went to the Orre region and met the son of a friend of my mother's. He was living with his new wife and both welcomed me with open arms, and started teaching me about humans." he explained. She nodded before he continued.

"After a while, they had finished teaching me the human traditions and other behaviors and I was more than ready to go wherever I wished. I came back because-" he stopped abruptly. She looked at him and saw that his gaze had softened. He gently clasped her hands in his own, his heart beating wildly in his chest, as was hers.

"Touko…there was something I should've said before I left. I was foolish for believing my father and hurting you. I'm sorry, I know just saying this isn't enough. It will never be enough, not until I can atone for all of the things I've done." he said quietly. Touko stared into his sad eyes and held his hand tightly, trying to soothe his sorrow and worries. He smiled a little.

"While in Orre, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Everywhere I went, all I could think about was if you were okay, if you where happy, and what you were doing at that moment. I asked my friend about this, and he explained things to me." he paused before placing his hand behind her head and pulling her close.

"I love you. I know that this must seem pointless, but that is the truth. I love you, and always have loved you. Ever since I met you in Accumula town, I was always captivated by you." he confessed. Touko felt her heart go into overdrive as she stared at him. He felt the same way too, he felt the same! She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh N!" she cried. He stared at her in confusion as she looked up at him.

"I love you too, you crazy prince!" she laughed. He felt his heart swell at her words and laughter, and found himself smiling as well. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

"Touko?"

"Yes?"

Before she could think, his lips were pressed against hers, very softly. She felt her entire face heat up as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. Reshiram, Zekrom, and the others watched happily as the two continued to kiss, knowing that they would be happy together forever. Reshiram and Zekrom looked to where the sun was just rising over the mountain and cried out in happiness.

Their heroes had finally found one another again, and this time, there weren't going separate ways. They were going together.

* * *

**Okay, this is the end of this oneshot. Yeah, I know some things are a little scewed, like Reshiram and Zekrom having genders and Zorua being a girl. Plus the crudy ending. Just trying to get out of a massive writer's block. Also, I made sure the pokemon had some involvement in the story and aren't just mentioned, since the game is all about them. *grumbles about how it should have more storyline with N and Touko.***

**Anyways, enjoy! And please, read and review!**


End file.
